The TRUE Meaning of the Word INTORLERABLE
The TRUE Meaning of the Word INTOLERABLE By PiperMclean (I might be able to get on every once in a while.) This is dedicated to all you awesome mates out there. Keep being annoying in the knowledge that'' it works'!' June 27th , 2010 Monday Dear Diary , Intolerable , insufferable , too much , beyond endurance , unbearable , too much to bear , unendurable. This set of words is choice to describe my six year old brother Will Kim. My name is Julie Ann Johnson. I'm ten years old. My other siblings are Evenn John (Eh-vehn) and Elle Marie. My parents are fond of double names , so we all have them.) Elle Marie is eight , and Evenn John is three , near four. We all have brown wavy/curly hair except for Will Kim. He has dark brown wavy hair that is the envy of every woman in Atlanta , Georgia. It's thick and lush , unlike himself. He is scrawny and his ribs show. Right now I am sitting on my bed. It's about two thirty. I can't get up to go play with Alle (Ah-lay) right now , even though she is beckoning up a storm. Why? I'm grounded. I'll be free in half an hour , so I'd better write fast. It all started when I hit Willy yesterday with a stuffed animal. Ow , right? He told my parents , and now I'm sitting here one day later , confined to my bed. Booor-ing! I wish I had been able to control my temper. I've been here since 9:00 AM , so you can imagine my boredom. Mom and Dad allowed me my typewriter and my binder , saying it would allow me to drain my feelings. I'm draining! I keep my diary in my binder so that I can use the typewriter and not have to write. I'm too lazy for that. 2:57. I wish time would speed up , I'm so desperate! I must put you away , just changed to 2:58! Sincerely , Julie Ann P.S. 2:59! I must try and think of a solution to this temper predicament. 3:00! I'm free! June 30th , 2010 , Wednesday Dear Diary , Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been too busy praying and thinking about my problem. So far I have one idea: Commit suicide and forget the whole thing. But I guess that won't work. Maybe I should pray to Mary some more? I'll try. LATER Came up with this solution: Ignore when frustrated with Willy. So far it looks pretty good. I'll test it and write you tomorrow. Sincerely , Julie Ann Johnson June 31st , 2010 , Thursday Dear Diary , I'm back in my room , sitting on my bed with you and my pillows. I ignored as long as possible , but then Willy called me a "schooschee stupid behind" (I put "behind" in place of a stronger noun) and I hit his stomach. Today I stay in here until 4:00. Willy drives me insane , but how he does I have no idea. He says gibberish and does funky dances and throws pillows and blankets at me. He pulled apart Evenn's train track and pulls Elle Marie's shirt. He jumps on my bed , and teases me for my curly hair (which he claims is "tangly hair") , and hides the toys Elle Marie and I are about to play with. He watches the same movie over and over and never lets us watch things like The Sound of Music or Little Women or Ramona and Beezus. Willy loses things easily , too. So when I feel gracious and lend him something-even the iTouch!-it's usually gone as soon as he loses intrest and sets it down. Also , he raids our room and leaves his toys on the floor and doesn't clean them up. It's crazy how he can push my buttons and make me mad just by doing all of that. Oh , and he's always telling. Always. It's just berserk! Dad tells me every girl deals with this problem , but I can hardly believe him because Mom says the EXCACT opposite! She says no other girl in the world hits their brother! It's really confusing and mind-blowing , and all I can do is sit and watch. I need to go , it's 4:02! Time to catch up with every one! Sincerely , Julie Ann Johnson July 1st , 2010 , Friday Dear Diary , Brainstorm. I'll pray when I'm getting annoyed. Prayer idea: Immaculate Mary , help me in this trial. or Jesus Christ , help me in this trial. Simple , straightforward , and easy to remember. I need to empty the dishwasher , report back later. Julie Ann July 3rd , 2010 , Sunday Dear Diary , It worked! William started to tease me and I quietly said my prayer. All of a sudden , I could ignore him. I couldn't hear a word he was saying , to my appreciation! I offered mass to it today and made sure to thank Mary and Jesus alike. It's incredible how easy things become when you just say a little prayer. Willy wants me to help him plug in his Nintendo to charge. Immaculate Mary , help me in this trial. It can be hard to plug in , and he gets mad and starts teasing me for being unable to plug in a cord. In previous days it hasn't ended well. I hope that'll change. Sincerely , Julie Ann Johnson Category:PiperMclean Category:One-Shot